


Shattered Facade

by Akaicchi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fridge Horror, Guilt, Loss of Trust, M/M, Manipulation, Shadows (Persona 4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaicchi/pseuds/Akaicchi
Summary: Canon-divergence where Adachi becomes too frustrated with Dojima and pushes him into the television to see what'll happen.Very dubious consent and over-the-top violence.Five chapters and an epilogue.





	1. Chapter One: Ryoutarou

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art by [TaffyShark](https://pine-guards.tumblr.com/post/168189254986/shes-my-collar-highly-inspired-by)!

Chapter One

(Ryoutarou)

"Wanna come by and watch TV?" Adachi asks me one day when we're packing up.

_I'd love to. What with the stress of the murders lately, it’d be nice to relax with a friend. Adachi is..._

_Well I’m fairly certain nothing bad will happen hanging around with him. He makes me feel at ease._

_I have a sinking feeling I shouldn't trust him, but I want to so badly._

"Doooojima-san!" he exclaims, waving a hand in front of my face.

“What?” I blink, snapping out of my daze.

Adachi beams at me, looking like a perfect picture of friendliness. “Come over for drinks today, okay? I just bought more beer,” he cheerfully invites me to come by.

_Why not? What do I have to do?_

_Nanako’s got Yuu, and they’ll both be in bed by the time we leave, anyhow._

“Why not?” I snort. “Should I get anything?”

“Don’t worry about anything~” Adachi assures me. “Just give me a lift home. We can order food or have something out of my freezer. There’s something I wanna catch on television, so we should head straight there.”

“Yeah, okay.”

When we’ve finally finished all the paperwork and filing, Adachi and I pile into my car. It’s a short drive from the station to his small apartment—He does usually walk to work.

_I haven’t been here in some time. Adachi usually comes to my place these days..._

_Nanako likes having him around._ I feel a smile creep onto my face at the thought. _It’s nice having someone who gets along with my family._

Adachi pulls frozen gyoza out of the freezer and beer from the fridge. He passes me a can and tells me to go take a seat. I do just that, popping open the beer and chugging it.

“Another?” Adachi calls in a cheery voice.

I grunt, searching for the remote. _Where the hell is it?_

“Oh,” I hear him coming closer. “I couldn’t find the remote this morning. Just use the button on the unit.” He walks the second beer over to me while I fiddle with his gigantic television.

I nod and walk towards it. _The remote—_

_It's right on the side of damn thing! Forgetful frigging—_

Suddenly I feel a nudge from behind and then my foot catches on another foot. I'm tumbling right into the television!

I throw out my hands to catch myself on the stupidly large thing, expecting the TV to go tumbling backwards...

_...But I meet no resistance._


	2. Chapter Two: Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru goes inside the TV and finds Ryoutarou’s shadow. It’s not what he was expecting—Way less cooperative than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for extremely dubious consent. I say “dubcon”, but it can definitely be taken as “noncon”. This is why the Archive Warnings are unlisted. The event is dealt with more in later chapters and treated as more serious by other parties.
> 
> I don’t feel particularly great about this story. But this is the story as it came to me. So here we go...

Chapter Two

(Tohru)

_Dojima’s in._

I shoved him from behind, tripping his feet to make sure he took a good dive. _I do hope he doesn’t get too hurt when he lands..._

But that’s out of my hands now. I grab my gun from its drawer, loading a few bullets.

Then I climb in after my coworker—

The one I had been hoping would be more than that. _Guess we’ll see how he really feels about everything._

I end up outside of a tall, architecturally-confusing amalgamation of a building.

It’s a cross between the few places where Dojima spends the bulk of his time. I can see elements from his house, the station, and symbols of other... More _unsavory_ -looking places. The latter include pub lanterns, medical jargon, and thick bars that cover anything akin to a window.

_It’s hideous!_

There are multiple entrances. _Looks like one for each type of building._

I take a deep breath and screw up my courage. Then step up to the chained, prison-like entrance. _It’s the most daunting, so I doubt he’d go for it._

_But he’ll be fine. If he doesn’t make it to his shadow then there’s no point in any of this._

_I mean—All the kids made it to their shadows safely, so I don’t see why he wouldn’t. It’s like the shadows need them alive._

When I near the door, the lock pops off with a _CLACK_ and the chains fall to the floor, disappearing before they can reach it. _Time to get moving..._

A long, twisted hallway stretches out in front of me. I begin down it, peering into any rooms I come across. There are no monsters, or at least none that bother with me. _Probably don’t see me as a threat._

I smirk to myself, knowing I could hand their asses to them easily. _This is all very low-level shit. Beneath me._

I confirm my suspicions about the origin of the elements of this place when I find familiar scenes. I walk through Dojima’s living room, bedroom, our shared office, a hospital waiting room, two different pubs, and...

_I believe this is the last room. I’ve managed to avoid running into Dojima himself, but..._

_At the end, here..._

_There's a..._

_A cell?_

Like a jail cell, but more similar to solitary. I peek inside a wide-open, dark space. Seeing nothing to be fearful of, I cautiously step inside, knowing his shadow has to be here—There’s nowhere else for him to be hiding.

Sure enough, I’m correct. I can see two yellow orbs studying me from a far corner.

"Looking for me?" a figure asks. I step closer, moving around the outside of the room, where it’s clear of debris. I can tell the shadow’s blinking at me, glaring as I come closer.

_Found you~_

"Yes," I reply. "I suppose you would know."

"Of course I know," the shadow haughtily replies, appraising me. "I know a _lot_ of things."

I fold my arms, not wanting to get too close. "I'm sure you do," I sarcastically tell this replica.

"Like what you want from me. Bet you didn't think through what your coming to this world yourself would do." He walks forward, towards me. "It's unstable because you pushed me—well _him_ —in.”

“Don’t know if Ryou’s even here yet,” the shadow muses. “You chose different paths. What’s he gonna think when he sees us, huh?”

_Of course we chose different paths. I’m no idiot._

“Though I don’t care how well you thought this would go...” He closes the rest of the distance between us. “What I know you didn’t plan on is the fact that I'm going to shed light on the things he's pushing down, _and you can't stop me._ "

"That's what I want," I easily reply. "Please do!” I jeer. “I can tell he lik—"

" _Really?_ " the shadow derisively gibes, interrupting me. "You thought pushing your partner into a television would make him realize he likes you, but _wouldn't_ make him realize you're the killer?" He chuckles for a minute, as if he’s made a joke. And the weird twang to his voice raises my hackles.

The shadow walks closer still, and I instinctively back up. "You're the only person he spends any real time with. He _obviously_ likes you—He's simply holding himself back." He snorts— _Mocking me!_

“I wonder why...?” The shadow taunts me, exposing perfect teeth. “Maybe because a part of him already knows it’s you. What do you think about that, _Tohru_?” The shadow shoves my shoulder and I draw my gun.

_Enough of this bullshit—He can’t order me around!_

I turn to the right but the shadow slaps one hand against the wall, letting me know I'm not free to leave. "Going so soon? Did you not like being called by your name?”

I fire off a shot but it doesn’t do anything—There’s a small dent and then the bullet pops back out.

I swallow the lump forming in my throat and turn in the other direction. _Not quite as planned._ Another smack as his other hand hits the wall. I attempt to shove down my growing anxiety— _I can handle one stupid shadow!_

_I’m Adachi. This is fucking nothing! Others made it out. I can certainly take down one effing imbecile by myself!!_

_—Except that Dojima’s shadow doesn’t seem too dumb. If anything, he acts like he knows me better than I do._

_I don’t like that._

We lock eyes.

“Ooh? You don't want to see the confrontation?" he sneers, though he moves a little so I can wriggle away from the wall.

"What do you want?" I spit.

He snorts mockingly, on the move again. "I want to see what happens when I tell him it's _you_." The shadow grins in the near-darkness.

_No. I don't want him to know that—_

_That's not the plan._

"Then what _was_ your plan?" the shadow questions with a laugh, as if he can read my mind. _It's very disconcerting._

He steps forward, finally backing me into something else—I glance and can see it's one of the wooden desks.

"I know this is what you want—It's what you came looking for." The shadow gibes. And then shoves me so I fall against the desk and reaches for my buckle.

_—Wait what?_

_Yeah it's what I want. But I wanted the real thing, not the shadow!_

"C'mon Adachi," he sneers, pulling at my pants.

_This is a shitty idea!_

I slap the shadow’s hands away and he sighs. "Really? You’re gonna put up a fight? I know this is what you want. You really think the real me will do this with you when he finds out what you've done?" He pushes my hands away and takes my pants all the way off and I wish they'd at least stayed around my ankles.

_You know._

_He's got a point..._

I don't say anything, and suddenly he's turning me around and I don't think I'm ready for this. _I'm rethinking my whole ‘plan’, here._

But then he says my name and he does it—He’s in me.

_Yeah. This is basically what I wanted._

_—I'm sick._

And then it starts to hurt a little. "Hey," I manage. "This isn’t—"

"’Isn’t’ what?" the shadow replies with an almost bored tone. He doesn't let up and I'm getting a little panicky.

That's— _of course_ —when we can hear the real Dojima asking if anyone can hear him. There are footsteps, as if he's finally realizing we're over in this dank corner.

"Is someone there?" he calls, voice wobbling a little.

_No—_

_Don't come over here! Not yet—_

"This way," the shadow casually replies and I feel like there's ice shooting through my veins.

_This isn’t—_

I hear Dojima get closer and I'm about to protest, when the shadow grabs me and, and I start struggling to shove him away. "Hey you'll _love_ this," he jeers at the real thing.

_Shit!!_

_That definitely wasn’t what—_

The shadow’s still taunting Dojima: "You _finally_ get to—“

And that’s when I scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely a weird ride. Thank you for reading!!


	3. Chapter Three: Ryoutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou finds his partner and—himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up a little before we left off.
> 
> WARNING because the shadow is a little over-the-top violent.

Chapter Three

(Ryoutarou)

“Is someone there?” I yell.

"This way," a familiar voice calmly replies. It sends a chill down my spine.

_It sounds so..._

Despite the friendly tone and the fact that I _definitely know that voice_ , I feel my stomach flip over. _Something about this whole situation is very, very wrong._

_I still can't see who it is, but he sounds an awful lot like..._

"Hey you'll _love_ this," the person laughs in a mean way. "You _finally_ get to—“

_...What?_

That’s when I hear the scream. I dash forward. “What’re you talking about?” I demand, done with whatever this sick game happens to be.

_I don’t know where I am. But I think that was Adachi?_

“ _Don’t_ —” my partner shrieks at the other person. The shorter figure could be Adachi, but I can’t tell what’s going on, because they’re both facing the other direction.

Then they start to turn in unison, and I can tell it’s Adachi who’s struggling and—

_I think I’m going to be sick—_

_Not only is it Adachi, but he’s clearly—_

_Sex—_

_With—_

Is that _me_...?!

I’m speechless. Completely lost.

And he looks so angry and helpless and it’s—

_It’s me!!_

_I’m_ the one doing that to him!

— _Don’t feel so—_

...

The next think I know I’m facing the black, smudged ceiling. It looks almost blurry, as if I’m staring through a darkened screen full of smudged handprints.

“He’s awake,” I hear.

“Lemme make sure he’s okay!” Adachi snarls. _I can tell it’s him but his tone is so different. Agitated and angry._

_I’ve never heard Adachi so guttural and upset before._

_Guess there’s a lot I don’t know about him..._

“You can stay there,” the other voice evenly replies.

_Still sounds..._

_Oh._

_He looked like me, right?_

I sit up, still a little groggy, and see that Adachi is tied up across the room, looking absolutely livid. "Adachi?" I tentatively call his name.

“ _Get out of here!_ ” he spits, and his voice is lower and meaner than usual.

The figure—he’s not facing me right now, but is instead carefully watching Adachi—harrumphs and kicks him in he stomach. Adachi groans and folds into himself, whining.

" _Hey!_ " I yell. "Cut that out!!"

“So he _is_ lucid,” the figure says, slowly turning around. “You weren’t lying this time.”

I start to stand, concerned that this situation seems completely out-of-hand. I reach for my gun, but it’s gone—

_How—_

“Ooh,” the figure laughs. “Yeah. I took that away.” It lands at my feet and I can see that the bullets are gone.

I finally glance up and see that the person before me is almost a mirror image— _Almost_.

He could be my twin, but his expression is much more confident and mad. He’s clean-cut, wearing my old uniform. _And his eyes are a startling yellow._

“Who—” I can barely speak. “Who _are_ you?!” I manage to shout. “Why’d you do that to Adachi!! What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“Well I’m you, clearly,” he laughs at me. “Or can you not recognize how far you’ve let yourself slip?”

_There’s no way—_

“Hnn?” the person asks me. “Can’t bear to realize all the things you want?”

_What?_

“And then there’s this goon—” he kicks Adachi again for good measure, and the smaller man lets out a growl. “He wanted to know what you’re pushing down. That’s why you’re here, you know!”

“Where _is_ here...” I say in a glazed tone. “Am I dreaming?”

The person walks towards me, glaring. “Don’t be a moron! You’re clearly not! I know you realize _parts_ of the truth—” His eyes flash—

_They’re a startling yellow—_

“ _This is where they all died,_ ” he says, clearly annunciating every syllable as I make it back to my feet. “And if you can’t accept me, then you’ll die here, too!”

“—What?” I finally manage.

“What I _mean_ ,” he steadily tells me. “Is that we’re going to discuss the mess you have made of your life.”

I begin to subtlety circle around this—

_This—_

_This fucking imposter—_

—To make my way to Adachi.

“No, no,” the man says, intercepting me. He steps closer so I need to back up again.

“Explain what’s going on, at least!” I demand. “So I know—“

The person chuckles arrogantly. “—‘know what I’m working with.’ _I know_. I know it all!”

“Just have him accept you!” Adachi hollers. “He’s too smart for this shadow bullshit!” The thing turns towards Adachi again and the smaller man flinches. I have the urge to let go and beat this guy till he bleeds.

“You just stay right there, moron,” it tells him. “I’ll handle this my own way. Much like how _he_ ,” it jerks a thumb in my direction. “Thinks he can handle _every-thing_!” he emphasizes.

“Save it!!” Adachi rejoinders. “I’m guessing you’re going to whine about that dead—”

While Adachi was raging, the thing was walking back over to him, I suppose guessing his intentions. “You shut your fucking mouth!” it orders in a deep voice, punctuating every other word with more kicks. “Stay down this time!!”

"Talking about Chisato? That's too blasé. Let's you and I discuss him instead," the person— _but is it a person_ —says, jerking his thumb in Adachi's direction. He's still crumpled on the floor, coughing.

I give the _thing_ a wide berth, hugging the wall with my back. I attempt to get closer to my partner; to try and help him free. _I think he can explain what the hell is going on_. _He seems to know a bit about this._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the voice speaks again. "He's mine, now. And I could easily to destroy the both of you stupid bastards." He laughs. "I know that you want to die anyhow, so why don’t you just give in."

When I feel myself frowning, he steps closer to me. “ _I know you’ve thought about it—_ Thought about killing yourself. Adachi knows it, too. He knows you’re stuck somewhere between thinking life isn’t worth it, and grudgingly moving on from Chisato’s death. You can’t have it both ways, and he figured that seeing you here would kill two birds with one stone.”

“If he brought you into his plan, not only would it give you something to live for, but it would also make the two of you closer. Because that’s what Stupid Adachi wants. And _you—”_

He snorts and comes closer still. “You’ve got a real job to do, but instead you spend your days actively trying _not_ to chase this clown.”

I open my mouth to protest, but the thing cuts me off. “ _You can’t lie to me—I’ll know, you dumbass!!_ ” He smacks his forehead and laughs bitterly. “Yeah. You like him. Of course you like the person who’s literally _the worst_ match for you!”

“But you’d rather just keep pushing that down, wouldn’t you?” he sneers. “You’re too busy feeling guilty about getting over Chisato to even do anything about... That mess over there. _Hah!_ ” he loudly sneers at me again. “You’d never think that goon would actually like you back because you’re too wrapped up in your own little drama.”

“Why don’t you just drink yourself into oblivion already? I mean how do you even hide it so well—Everyone knows you drink, but they think it’s just social.” He leans in close, as if to whisper, but then yells. “ _Lies!!”_ the thing barks at me and I instinctively back up. “You’re either at the pub or Adachi’s every frigging night, getting blasted there.”

“You act like you’re just ‘too friendly’ but you’ve been pining for the fool since he’s moved here. You need to move on or _let him go_ ,” the person tells me. “Either way, you need to turn him in.”

_My mouth is too dry..._

“You need to agree to turn him in or you won’t be leaving here alive.”

I glance at Adachi and he’s pale—Looks like he could use medical attention. _I need to get us out of here!_

“We’re leaving here _together_ ,” I assert, finally finding my voice. “I’m taking him with me.”

“Like I just _said,_ ” the thing reminds me. “Only if you agree to turn him in. You’ve suspected it for a while— _He’s the killer!_ ”


	4. Chapter Four: Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru’s mostly given up, but there’s a glimmer of hope? Ryoutarou doesn’t seem too keen on turning him in right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little short, but gets the job done. Been working on this chapter for a while.

 

Chapter Four

(Tohru)

“You need to agree to turn him in,” the shadow tells Dojima. I can barely hear through the fucking pain in my chest and stomach. “Or you won’t be leaving here alive.”

He snorts. “I suppose you could leave Adachi and turn tail, but it’s not in you, _is it_?”

“We’re leaving here _together_ ,” Dojima forcefully replies, raising his voice. “I’m taking him with me.”

But then Dojima falters, glancing at me like he has a million questions. “Is this why couldn’t I reach you the nights of the murders even though we talked every single other night?” he demands with a sad look in his eyes.

“Just go,” I spit. _If he’s gone, then maybe I can use my persona. Don’t right want him seeing THAT._

“Adachi—” Dojima’s voice cracks. “You think I’d that easily leave you here?”

_Out of everything, my persona’s the last thing I want him to see. This is my last chance to look worth a damn._

I glare at the floor. _If you’re going to leave me, just do it._

“ _Fine!_ ” Dojima shouts at his shadow. “I’ll do it.”

The shadow raises an eyebrow, appraising his counterpart. “Do what?” he prompts.

“Yeah, I’ll turn him in. That good?” he bellows.

The shadow glares. “You had better.”

And then...

That’s it. He fades away.

“ _Shit!_ ” Dojima falls to his knees. “Shit— _What the fuck was that?!_ ” He runs over, scooping up my pants on the way, and then unties me.

I rub my wrists as he balls up my tie and hurls it across the room. “We’ll get you a new one.”

“Don’t act like you’re still my _friend_ ,” I spit. “You’re going to turn on me the second we’re back.” I get decent and then face him. “So don’t do that!” I round on him, snarling.

“Adachi,” Dojima softens, maybe losing some of his adrenaline. “ _That_ —” He pauses and sighs. “What’s important right now is going back home and getting help. We’ll figure out the rest later.”

“Now how do we get home?” he grabs my wrist and starts to drag me back to the previous hallway.

“No!!” I shriek. “I’m not going—It’s _over_ for me! _You_ go!”

I wave hand and a large flat-screen like my own appears before us. _Big enough for him to fit through comfortably._

“Look, that was a hostage situation. I did what I had to in order to get you back. _Really_ ,” he insists, his face brimming with confusion and concern. He gets ahold of my arm and yanks me towards him. “My first priority is that you see a doctor. Then we’ll figure out the rest.”

“I don’t believe you!” I hiss, twisting away. “The shadows only go away if you have conviction.”

“ _This_...” Dojima waves his hand around the room. “Is my fault, isn’t it? That thing was me, right? I’ll...” He swallows, showing the first signs of nervousness I’ve seen up till now. “I’ll have to turn myself in, too.”

“Don’t—” I start but he cuts me off.

“I get it. I failed the both of us. _Please—_ Let’s just go home for now.”

I don’t move. _There’s no way it’s that easy. There’s no way he really thinks this is his fault._

_He’s lying to me—_

“Adachi,” Dojima begs. “Honestly, help me out here...”

_I need to make sure he doesn’t change his mind._

“I told you that it was a hostage situation,” he sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “You say whatever they wanna hear.”

_But if you didn’t mean it on some level, he wouldn’t have disappeared._

“Let’s _go_!” Dojima urges me, more agitated. His gaze shoots around the creepy room. “You _need_ to got to a hospital. You know how to get out of here, right?”

I snort. “Only if you promise you’re not forcing me to go to a hospital! They can’t help me— _Fuck!_ ” I clutch at my head. “ _You_ can’t even help me! You’re just going to turn me over to the others. I’m the murderer.”

I sink down to the ground. _This is it_ —

I stare Dojima down.

 _This is the make or break moment_ —

My partner sighs. “I don’t know if I can do that. _I_ —Well I don’t know what to think. You’re going to have to explain all of this to me. This all is...” He rests his hand on my shoulder and gives me such a _trusting_ look. “Tell me you won’t run away from all this. That’s all I’m asking, and we can talk it out.”

“I never planned to run,” I tell evenly him. “But will you—“

_I can’t get the words out, now that he’s in front of me and he knows everything._

Dojima squeezes my shoulder. “Will I what, Adachi?”

“Will you stay with me?”

He sighs. “I stay over all the time,” he says in measured words. “Plus I need to clean you up. _Really_ got the shit kicked out of you... Did you think this through?”

“That’s exactly what _he_ asked,” I mutter. Then, to Dojima—

“You know what I mean. Stay _with me_.”

“Yeah, Adachi,” he sighs, starting to pull me to my feet.

“And you’ll—” I try again.

“You _heard_ what I think of you,” he quietly tells me. “You’ve got me.”

_...I think this turned out better than expected._


	5. Chapter Five: Ryoutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoutarou and Tohru come back out of the TV World, but a lot things have changed in Ryoutarou’s world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the last chapter. Next will be an epilogue from a different viewpoint. Excited?! :D

 

Chapter Five

(Ryoutarou)

Adachi points to the television with a sigh. “This is how you got here. Do you even remember?”

I slowly shake my head, trying to regain the memory. _The last thing I can remember is drinking a beer._

“Ah well,” Adachi rolls his eyes. “It’ll work,” he cheerfully tells me. He prods at me until I approach the television.

I’m concerned I won’t be able to pass through the screen, but Adachi keeps assuring me this is the right way. I tentatively press a hand to the face of the TV and it slides right through.

_Huh._

_This is..._

_Bad._

_Very bad. This probably isn’t a dream—_

_Well, I’ve already decided it’s not a dream about five times—_

_It’s not a dream._

Adachi nudges me through the portal and I land on his floor. I climb to my feet as Adachi lands next to me, on his feet.

_Landed on his feet—_

_I remember:_ _Adachi is the murderer._

That other man who looked like me just disappeared. That leaves the rest of the blame on me.

“Any more questions?” Adachi breaks into my thoughts to wearily ask me.

_A lot of them._

“Why don’t you hold those thoughts, try to collect them.” Adachi tiredly hands me a small notebook. “Here are _my_ thoughts. And you can write your questions at the end, okay?”

“I need a pen,” is all I can think to say, my voice cracking at the end.

Adachi points me to a drawer and tells me he’s taking a shower. So I’m left alone with _this_.

It turns out to be a diary. There are lists of the people he’s both killed and tried to kill. Either by himself or through others. As well as many stalker-ish entries about these people.

_Shit. These include the two murder victims as well as half the kids in town..._

_How could he have done all this? How could he kill people and still act like his usual dopey self all this time?_

_And most of them are kids—_

_I don’t think I can handle this—_

When I can’t take any more, I realize Adachi is back in the room. I finally make him get me his first aid kit. I treat a few cuts and scrapes as he complains. “They’re nothing,” Adachi keeps insisting.

“You need to go to a hospital,” I reiterate. “You need to get—”

“No!” he growls. “ _They_ —Other people—” He keens and scratches roughly at his head. “They wouldn’t get it!!”

“Adachi,” I sigh. “You need to be seen. At least go to a clinic in the morning. I told you that I’d stay.”

“Just make me forget,” he pleads.

I sigh heavily.

“I just wanna forget all of it.” He wraps his arms around me and looks so pitiful; so _innocent_.

As Adachi pulls me to him, all I can do is think of the image seared into my brain, of him and...

And _me_. And how unhappy he looked.

_And how I want to make him happy again. To get back the Adachi I know and—_

“I love you,” he says as he leans in to kiss me. And it strangles my heart into submission. _It’s been so long since..._

When I pull away he’s grinning, and I don’t think I like this look on him. _It’s too_ —

_He looks too in-charge. Not like the Adachi I know._

_Is this the him who can kill people?_

“C’mon,” he says in a low voice. “I know you want this too. You _love_ me!”

“No I don’t, Adachi,” I insist. My head’s swimming with all the implications and knowledge that he _knows I’m not going to do anything_.

“Yes you do, _Ryoutarou_ ,” he replies with a smug look. “Your shadow told me.”

He waits patiently for my last piece of ‘what was’ to shatter. When it does, I give up.

All I can do is hang onto the fact that he’s _right_.

That I _do_ love him.

While hoping this will all be all right, even though I know it won’t.


	6. Epilogue: Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu goes home at the end of his year in Inaba. The sendoff is not what he wanted. “Hidoi” means “cruel”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! This has been probably the most depressing Persona fic I have ever written! Thanks for following and for the comments and everyone I love you~~ D:
> 
> If you're interested in seeing my analysis and explanation about Doujima's Shadow Dungeon Concept, I wrote an article on Tumblr:  
> https://akaicchi-chosha.tumblr.com/post/169749290321/doujimas-dungeon-concepts

 

Epilogue: Hidoi

(Yuu)

These past few months have been hell.

We thought we figured out who the killer was—We _thought_ it was Adachi-san. But then we were told that we were mistaken.

We can’t prove the TV World without raising a host of new questions, and Uncle won’t listen to “any of that crap”. He’s been completely unyielding. He won’t even consider the fact that is _could_ be Adachi.

I think it’s because they’re...

_Well I don’t know what to call them. But Uncle and Adachi-san are always together, lately. It’s almost too much._

I’m starting to feel claustrophobic at home. Adachi has been eating with us every night for a while—He even _cooks_! Nanako adores him and always wants him to play with her. He’s stays over most nights that Uncle is home, too.

_And that’s the weirdest part. Uncle treats the situation as if it’s just the natural evolution of their relationship, but I don’t know what happened to cause the change._

_I have no idea why he would like someone so obviously wrong._

Tonight is my last evening at home. I’m packing my things quietly, listening to music while I label the boxes. We had a party earlier, which of course Adachi attended, much to the dismay of my friends. _He really put a damper on things._

 _No one feels comfortable around him_. No one is at ease when we know he is the most likely killer.

I arrived at the conclusion separately from Naoto, and everyone else concurred. But when we scrambled to the police office with our pronouncement, Uncle just brushed us off. He sat back in his chair, rubbed his neck and asked for proof, all while looking anywhere but our faces. Adachi sat across the room, looking like he was shocked. The perfect picture of innocence.

“Wh-what do you mean?” he stammered, turning to us.

“We mean _you killed them_ , asshole!” Kanji burst out, grabbing the small man in a headlock. “ _Admit it!!_ ”

“Augh!” he shrieked. “D-dojima-san help!”

“Save it,” Naoto coolly replied. “We’d like to talk with you.”

Uncle slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. “I think you should all leave—Kanji, that’s _assault_! Let him go.”

Kanji growled and dropped Adachi, who let out a whine as he fell to the floor.

“But it’s _him_!” Chie argued. “We know it’s him!!”

“How?” was Uncle’s even response. “Do you have evidence?” he asked as he slapped the desk again. “We would need evidence.” He glanced at Adachi as if—

_As if he knew something._

The look Uncle gave his partner will always haunt me. He seemed almost scared of something.

And that’s why I don’t buy their relationship. _Something doesn’t add up._

When everything is properly labeled and ready to ship, I turn to see my uncle at the door to my room. “You, ah—” he starts before cleaning his throat. “You can come back anytime. This is your home, too.”

“Thanks,” I say, knowing I probably won’t stay _here_.

“Yeah,” he tells me. “I’ll miss you, and Nanako really thinks the world of you, y’know.”

I nod, trying to play nice on my last evening. “Things won’t be the same, back home.” He smiles kindly at that and then walks off, leaving me with my thoughts once again.

The next day, all four of us drive to the station together, with Nanako and I in the backseat, Uncle driving, and Adachi shotgun. Nanako starts to cry a little and Adachi gives me platitudes. Uncle silently taps on the steering wheel, lost in his own thoughts.

We all walk to the platform together, and all of my friends are waiting. It’s such a nice, welcome surprise, and I’m very overwhelmed by their show of support.

We hug and say our goodbyes, with Nanako and Uncle last. Everything is fine until the train starts to pull up. I see Adachi slip his arm around my uncle before leaning forward to whisper to me.

“You’re right, you know,” he smiles eerily.

“Wh-what?” I can barely get the words out.

“You’re _right_.”

 _What does he mean? He couldn’t_ —

He smirks. “I don’t doubt that you know the whole story. Too bad it’s not based on anything more _concrete_.”

Adachi grins and pats me on the back. “And I had a little help covering it up~” The train stops and the doors open. “You should stay away from here,” Adachi cheerily tells me. “If anyone ever finds out the truth, I’d have to turn in _my accomplice_ , too.”

— _Uncle._

 _He did know_ —

“Go on now, have a safe trip~” Adachi says, pushing me forward and onto the train.

 _He knew all along! He knew and Adachi-san somehow got him to_ —

I stumble inside and turn back to see that my uncle also has his arm around Adachi and he’s saying something that’s making the other man laugh. I shiver.

My friends run down the platform, shouting farewells. But I can’t tear my eyes away from the two men who are the only ones to ever know what really happened in this small town.


End file.
